


The Corner Shop

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Sentient Buildings, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: No matter where Kame Game moves, it always settles on a corner. Most people assume it's always been wherever it is, but not everyone can deliberately enter or find it.But Yusei is always welcome.





	The Corner Shop

"Yusei, are you busy?"

Surrounded by tools and mismatched machinery, Yusei looks up and pulls his goggles from his swollen eyes and says, "No. What do you need?"

Crow frowns. "Sorry. There's a donation to the orphanage that I need to pick up, but it's at Kame Game Shop." Yusei perks up. "And you know how it is with that place―"

"It's fine. I can go."

"...right."

Yusei untangles his goggles from his hair. "Just give me a minute."

Crow smirks. "Gotta look good, huh?"

"No, I'm just. Looking presentable."

"Uh-huh. Just bring the donation back here, and I'll take it across the bridge."

"Got it."

"...Yusei."

"Yeah?"

"The bathroom's that way."

"Ah. Right."

Crow scratches the back of his head. "You sure you're up for―"

"Yeah!"

"If you say so."

* * *

There's about three hours left of daylight. Plenty of time. No matter how much the city changes, Kame Game Shop will always be in Domino.

Yusei stops just outside the garage and puts his hands together. A light grows between his palms, small but bright. Slowly, he separates his hands, and it manifests into an orb that looks like a star. People walk through the square around Poppo Time, but Yusei's right on the edge of Zora's masking wards.

Yusei pictures the shop. Always on a corner, always displaying  _KAME_. Normal people can freely come and go. It's more selective about magical creatures―you have to at least tolerate non-magical humans and get the approval of the shop itself. There are games stuffed on every shelf, from board games to cards, rarer items placed in a display case under the register. Some aren't meant for normal hands; the shop subtly repels those.

No, that's not quite right. The shop never  _repels_ , unless it really doesn't like you. There's a constant welcoming air, cheerful and playful as you would want in a game shop.

Then there are the attendants.

The star hums between Yusei's hands.

Intent. That's a vital part of magic. With these images in mind, Yusei presses the orb to his eyes. He hisses quietly as it settles, blinking rapidly. The blue of his eyes fades to a winter sky.

A shining amethyst path stretches into the street. Yusei smiles and revs his engine.

* * *

This time, Kame reveals itself two streets from Yusei, Crow, and Jack's place. Yet only Yusei could find it.

Flushing already, Yusei parks his bike and puts his helmet in the compartment under the seat. When he turns around, the shop door is open.

Yugi's grinning from the register, his friend Anzu fluttering about to check the restraints on some of the more violent games. Both greet him cheerfully.

"What brings you here today?" Yugi asks.

Yusei tries not to look like he's darting his eyes to the back door labeled  _EMPLOYEES ONLY_. "Crow sent me for your donation to the orphanage."

"Oh, great! I'll get Atem."

Yusei's heart flips, but he blinks and asks, "What?"

Yugi sends him a knowing smile. Anzu pats Yusei with her little hand and tells him, "It's okay. No need to blush!"

The Puzzle around Yugi's neck glows.

There's a  _thump_ , followed by a crash and a hissing curse. Then Atem's hurriedly opening the door, smile ready. Yusei's stomach flips.

Anzu winks. "We'll leave you to it."

She wiggles her fingers and follows Yugi out.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Atem," Yusei says.

"Good afternoon, Yusei," Atem replies.

"I'm, uh. Here for the orphanage donation."

"Good, good. That's―just in the back. Storage. This way―though you already knew that."

Yusei nods. On the wall next to the restricted door is another, darker door. Atem touches the knob and the shadows dispense.

"I'm glad the guiding spell I gave you is still working," he says, turning the light on.

"Yes. Thanks again. It's nice to not have to drive around looking for you."

Atem runs his fingers along the cabinets lining the room. When one of the handles taps his fingers, he opens it.

"We got some great cards this time," he says.

Yusei smiles. "You always do. The children love them."

"That's all we want. Here we are."

Atem pulls out a large cardboard box. As he passes it to Yusei, it shrinks to pocket size. Yusei thanks him and puts it in his jacket.

"It's only two o'clock," Atem says, "I'm sure Crow can be patient."

Yusei tilts his head. "The children aren't expecting the delivery until five."

Atem grabs Yusei's collar and pulls him in. His lips are cool, slightly chapped. Yusei grips his elbows and sighs.

"Take your gloves off," Atem whispers.

Yusei fumbles for a second, eliciting quiet laughter. But he gets it, and they clasp hands, kissing again. Their magic seeps and blends together, lunar and sunlight. They moan into each other's lips.

"I missed you," Atem says, "You should visit more."

Yusei nuzzles his forehead. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're never intruding. Everyone's happy to have you. I am too. Of course."

Yusei pecks his lips. "You could always visit me too. When you're not busy."

Atem wraps his arm around Yusei's neck, keeping one of their hands together. "I'll see what I can do. The shop is very possessive, you know."

Yusei hums, accepting another kiss. Their braiding magic is intoxicating. "I'd like that."

"But I was finally able to get a signal on my phone."

Yusei brightens. "Yeah?"

"If you want my number. Then we can text. And things. If you want."

Atem grimaces. Yusei chuckles, squeezing his fingers. Sometimes it's nice to be reminded that they're both inexperienced with this.

"But for now," Atem says, "you still have time."

He backs Yusei against the cabinets. Yusei's breath punches out of him.

"Yeah," Yusei murmurs.

They're both blushing terribly, but Atem puts on a confident face and reaches under Yusei's shirt to massage his hip. Yusei relaxes, stroking Atem's hand with his thumb. Golden and silver magic sparks.

"I love you," Atem says.

Yusei bites his lip, but he can't stop grinning. "I love you too."

* * *

"Oh great," Jack mutters, "He's sighing again. And  _humming_."

"Lay off 'im, Jack," Crow replies, "He deserves something nice."

Yusei attaches another part of a circuit board, cheerfully unaware of his friends' words. Unaware of everything, really.

Jack grunts. "Doesn't mean he should flaunt it."

Yusei's humming switches to a bouncy tune. He taps his foot along, and with each tap, twinkling lights twirl into the air, bouncing with him.

Crow smiles. "I don't think he can help it."

Jack scoffs, batting away one of the lights. "Wait until it's three in the morning and these things are crawling under your door."

"That was  _one time_."

Yusei's phone vibrates. He rushes to look at it.

The lights grow and sing.

Crow scratches his forehead. "Okay. Maybe twice."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this is kinda similar to a work I've already posted for another fandom on my other Ao3 account, in that there's a shop that moves itself all over the place and magical creatures sometimes have a bitch of a time finding it. But OH WELL


End file.
